Survivor Fortune Island
The third season of Pinoy Survivor League. (intro insert here)... Hosts * Jaden Garringo * Van Ynel Lizardo * Gio Sevilla Loyola * Richmond Jean Prats * Shan Caezar Tambio 'Twists/Changes' *'Hidden Elemental Immunity Idols' *'Super Idol' *'Zodiac Tribe Division' *'Tribe Switch' *'Jury Redemption' 'Castaways' 'Season Summary' 20 castaways were marooned on the outskirts of Batangas in which they are forced to battle against the elements and each other. They were designated into four tribes --- The Agos Tribe, composed of civilians coming from the Pisces, Cancer and Scorpio zodiacs while the pedestrians from Leo, Sagittarius and Aries represented The Alab Tribe. People under Libra, Gemini and Aquarius zodiacs built The Ihip Tribe while Taurus, Virgo and Capricorn forged together to form The Hulma Tribe. Little did they know, they weren't alone. 4 players from Survivor Pilipinas and Cebu came back for redemption named Peter, Jeff, Dharz and Senon. The 4 returnees were then separated to each of the 4 tribes. The start of the game triggered some bullets to the castaways. Two tribes had a free ticket to tribal where John Carlo Dealca and Chester Tambasacan became the first two casualties of the game. Considering the external forces acting upon the vicinity of the arena, Toni couldn't hang on and suffered from an injury, pulling herself out of the game. Despite winning immunities, old time feuds between Sean and Dexter led to the division of their tribe --- Foursome Sa Tabing Dagat Alliance vs 3D Alliance. On the other hand, Jerome made the first move from Hulma Camp forming the Hulma 4 alliance with Peter, Rod and Terrence. However, Rod and Terrence became double agents, secured safety and formed a back-up alliance with JC. At Ihip camp, Senon played the ring leader card. He formed the majority alliance of 4 with Ralph, Sab and Cookie and at the same time, the Air Benders alliance with Ralph and Stephen. Alab Tribe was dominated by The Tatlong Bibe sa Finale allegiance of Chris, Jeff and Ellis isolating John and Josh on the outs. Ihip's strength evaporated after losing another challenge. Senon and Ralph being the masterminds had to choose sides. Considering tribe's strength, they sided with Stephen and voted out Sab. Alab's physical domination seemed to fade when they lost their first challenge. Chris, Ellis and Jeff on the majority felt confident not until Jeff violated one rule and incurred a self-vote. John and Josh saw the light but soon turned off when Jeff burnt John's vote, played his idol and blindsided Josh. After Josh's exit, Ihip continued to crumble attending another tribal. Stephen's inactivity alarmed his tribemates. Wanting to win more challenges, Senon and Ralph sided again with Cookie to vote out Stephen. Alliances seemed to settle but another surprise twisted the game. The remaining 18 castaways were tasked to choose from one of the Greek-myth photos, each containing either a curse, an advantage or nothing at all. Also, the photos had something to do with the twist wherein they will be the basis for the tribe switch. From 4 tribes to 3 tribes, with Ihip tribe being dissolved. The Agos 2.0 gave Desty, Sean and Arvin the numbers. They were joined by one person from each of the tribe --- Cookie, Terrence and Chris. It was a fair division for Alab 3.0. 2 from Agos, 2 from Hulma, 1 from Ihip and Alab --- Dexter, Dharz, JC, Jerome, Ellis and Ralph. Hulma 2.0 had the same division as Alab 2.0 --- Peter, Rod, Jeff, John, Senon and Emerson. Agos' immunity flow finally ended. Original Agos planned to stay together. Desty earned a curse that's why he had other tricks up his sleeves. He noticed a tight duo between Sean and Arvin so he talked to Chris, Cookie and Terrence to turn the tables and targeted Arvin. Sean played his immunity from the reward but it turned into a fiasco when Arvin went home blindsided. When Hulma 2.0 lost immunity as new tribe, Senon felt unsafe after coming from a minority and played his immunity from the reward. But, they immediately focused on their strength when John was unanimously voted out. Same situation happened to Alab 2.0 when Jerome blundered the challenge. He won a double vote advantage from the reward, refused to use it and went home. Alab 2.0 couldn't catch the pace and lost yet another challenge after Dharz was nowhere to be found. At tribal, Dharz became the easy vote which led to his elimination. Just when Alab attended tribal, the winning tribes, Agos and Hulma received a shocking news that they would also be going to tribal council. Everyone's jaw dropped. At Agos, Sean was clearly on the bottom. But after Sean's full effort to win challenges, he spared the vote. The tribe saved Sean and voted out Terrence. At Hulma, Rod volunteered to be voted out of the game. But before their tribal, he decided to give his idol to Emerson. After the votes are read, Rod left the game. Emerson was the only person to receive a vote aside from Rod that's why he was told to leave tribal, Terrence and Emerson, however, didn't leave the game. They were sent to Purgatory where they had to be the leaders and start the school yard pick for new tribes. Terrence became the head for Agos while Emerson stood for Alab. The new Agos after the pick was composed of Terrence, Chris, Cookie, Desty, Sean and Dexter. The new Alab was made up of Emerson, Ralph, Ellis, Jeff, JC and Senon. Due to an uneven number, Peter was not picked and was sent to Hulma Camp alone. He will then join the tribe that loses a member. Agos lost their first duel against Alab and faced tribal. The tribe was as silent as a dead snail before tribal. But, everyone felt flabbergasted when it was a tie between Ralph and Senon. Ralph, Ellis and JC campaigned against Senon while Emerson, Jeff and Senon teamed up to target Ralph. At the second vote, both parties stayed tact, 2-2. With the looming of drawing rocks, Ellis felt guilty after throwing his ally's name under the bus. Ellis wanted to eliminate himself rather than to draw rocks. With his decision, he left the game. Peter then became the new member of Agos. Trying to recover from their loss, Agos united but it wasn't enough when Desty rocked the challenge and won it for Alab. At tribal, Peter would have been the easy vote but he joined the two returnees along with Emerson. To know if there's an idol, Emerson became buddies with JC and Raplh. With this plan, the first vote ended up as a tie, 3 votes against Ralph, 3 votes against Senon. The first vote proved that neither Ralph or JC has the idol. At the revote, Emerson sided with his allies and took Ralph out of the game. Alab 3.0 stayed as strong 6 while Agos 3.0 seemed to be divided, with JC all alone on the bottom. 11 people remained and the tribes merged. At the flag-making challenge, Peter won himself the immunity necklace and had the honor to give their tribe name and color --- Astral Tribe, with a Purple buff. Alab 3.0 had the numbers, 6 to 5. It even got worse for Agos 3.0 when the former allegiance of JC and Terrence clicked again. JC became the 7th member of the alliance against the three returnees and Emerson. At the first vote of the merge, Terrence spilled the beans for his alliance. He told his allies that Emerson had the Earth idol and that they should flash it immediately. Desty on the other hand, tested Sean's loyalty to the alliance by telling him to vote for Senon instead of Emerson. The majority alliance acted like it would be Peter as their target. When the votes are read, Sean followed Desty's command to vote out Senon. The minority alliance targeted JC for his paranoia but Emerson was the victimized and was the first member of the jury with the idol on his pocket. The operation “flush idol” was still in play when the majority alliance wanted to blindside Dexter, with an idol. Chris gathered the minority for the plan but Peter was too volatile about it. The original target Peter was saved when the alliance managed to blindside one of their own, Dexter, again, with the Water idol on his pocket. Blindsides kept coming. The 3 returnees were completely on the bottom not until a surprise tribal council happened. Sean and JC felt themselves on the bottom of their alliance. They had the chance to talk to the minority to blindside the biggest fish in the house. When the votes are read, the duo flipped against their alliance and successfully blindsided Desty who were thought to be the ring leader of their clique. Just as the dust settled, another storm came to disturb. Cookie, Terrence, Chris, Sean and JC targeted Senon. But at tribal, Chris used his steal vote advantage and restricted JC's right to vote. The alliance felt shocked with Chris's decision so the alliance started to crumble. The minority saw the crack and targeted JC. Before the votes are read, JC stood up and played his fire idol. He burnt Chris's extra vote and he voided all 6 votes against him. Due to paranoia, Terrence also played his Air idol and had the power to transfer all the vote against him to a person of his choice. He picked Peter which led to a revote, 1 vote for Senon and Peter. At the revote, Jeff stayed loyal to his main ally but it wasn't enough when majority of the house voted against Peter. Senon received a lot of votes, pre-merge and post merge but still managed to dodge all the bullets. At final 7, he noticed something fishy between Jeff and Chris. He immediately talked to JC to blindside his ally, Jeff. JC questioned his plan and asked for a counterpart alliance. Senon said they would reconnect with Cookie and Terrence. But, Chris had his guards built and saved Jeff. His alliance sided with Jeff, to vote out Senon. In the end, JC had to refuse to his plan and his sneaky nature booted him out of the game. At final 6, Sean won a spa reward and chose JC and Terrence. They left camp for a body pamper with a feast while Cookie, Jeff and Chris starved at camp. The three noticed something between JC and Sean, so Cookie tried to persuade Jeff to vote with themat the next tribal. Chris and Cookie suspected Sean to convince Terrence to go on his side. But at tribal, Terrence stayed with the Cookies Boys plus Jeff and voted out the half of the duo, Sean. After Sean left the game, the jury had the power to give one player immunity for it was a double tribal. JC and Chris received votes but majority of the jury granted Jeff an immunity for the second tribal of the night. At the second part of the council, JC was completely on the bottom and was hoping for a crack. Unfortunately, the 4 stayed together and eliminated the other half of the duo, JC. After tribal, the jury received a mystery note. It mentioned the battle of the jury, wherein all the jurors will have the chance to get back in the game. Chris felt unfair with the twist and said it was too inappropriate for a jury member to come back in the game this late. With this, he decided to leave the game and didn't want to be a jury member. Desty, although a jury member, felt uneasy about it so he also left Ponderosa. At the redemption twist, only Peter submitted an entry. He played the endurance challenge so he went back to be a part of the Final 4. It was 2 returnees vs 2 newbies. At their tribal, allegiance was evenly divided. But, Terrence emphasized his own safety and voted with the returners. With 3 votes, Cookie became the 6th member of the jury. The final 3 faced off in their final immunity challenge. The final duel was divided into 2 parts, with a total of 5 legs. After all the segments, Terrence defied the odds against him and won his first individual immunity. At tribal, he made points that Jeff has a lot of friends on the jury but Peter also made connections with the jury members. When he casted his vote, it was Peter came back to Ponderosa who became the last member of the jury. Jeff and Terrence posted their speeches. The jury had questions about their gameplay. In the end, with 6 votes, Jeff became the sole survivor of Survivor Fortune Island: Battle of the Elements! Terrence finished runner-up receiving 1 vote. 'Episodes' 'Voting History'